Miss Indapendent
by Nurserygirl
Summary: After the final battal trying to servive is harder then the gang thought.
1. Default Chapter

OK I know I should not have written another fic. But it would not release my other musses for my other stories till I wrote at least one part to it. And now hopefully they will all start telling me what they want to happen in their stories.It took me about a month to figure out out what would happen in this fic and well I now know what is gonna happen. Oh and my bata has been really busy so she wasn't bale to bata read this so I ran it through a spellchecker that my aunt has on her computer and it works a lot better then anything I had on mine. Ok on to the new fic. Ok in this fic Indapendent is spelled Inependent cuase that is the way it is spelled in the song.  
  
Title:Miss Idapendent (1/3)   
  
Author:Brandy  
  
Email:Nurseygirl77575@yahoo.com  
  
Rating:Pg.  
  
Disclaimer:I own no one. Joss owns everything related to Buffy and Angel. And Vince owns everything WWE. The title and song Miss Idependent belong to Kelly Clarkson and RCA.   
  
Pairing:Not telling.   
  
Spoilers:Post season 7 so if you have not seen it, don't read. Post season 4 for AtS. This takes place before Kane gose mentale and attackes everyone.   
  
A/N: Willow and Tara were not a couple just friends. Tara is dead. Willow and Oz had worked things out when he came back for her in season 4, but a few weeks later he left again. All the girls (SIT) are still being trained by Buffy and Faith. Faith didn't go evil in season 3. No evil Willow. ANd Robin Wood and Faith are just friends now. No roster split for the WWE. But Eric and Stone Cold are co generale mangers and Steph and Shane are Co-commissioner. Shane is single. Jeff Hardy is still there. Ira is Willows step dad. Joyce is alive. For sake of the story I am pretending that Faith and Buffy wrote Miss Indapendent.  
  
Summery: Trying to survive after the final battle is toughter then the gang thinks.  
  
____________  
  
Putting the bags down Xander ran for cover as hands flew from every direction for the food. Willow and Buffy each put three bags down as well. Teenage girls flew to those as well.   
  
Xander observed the group and came to one conclusion living with about thirty teenage girls, and seven adults they all turned into a bunch of savage beast when it was time for lunch or dinner.   
  
Willow and Buffy joined Xander on the sidelines. Heaving a sigh of frustration Willow put her head in her hands and shook it to clear away invisible cobwebs.   
  
"We can't keep this up." Buffy said as she broke the silence.   
  
Xander turned from watching the kids to the slayer.   
  
"Whatcha mean Buffy?"   
  
"This we can't keep living like this guys I mean we are barley making it and we are almost out of money. Between Giles and Robin and my and Dawns money we got from dad we only had enough money to buy clothes and the stuff we needed for everyday things. And we have been living like this for almost three months."  
  
Willow started to open her mouth but was cut off by Xander.  
  
"Buffy is right and if it weren't for you Wills we would not have food. You are the reason we got this far."   
  
Willow ducked her head and said "Well I do now of one person that can help us. My dad."  
  
  
  
"Ira?"   
  
Willow shook her head. "No my biological father. He owes mom back pay on child pay."   
  
Xander shared a look with Buffy. By the look on their redheaded friends face they knew the idea of talking to her birth father hurt her.   
  
"No we will come up with another way. Don't worry Wills." Buffy stated.   
  
"Well I do know of one other person who can help." Willow said.   
  
Buffy and Xander took no time in telling her to call whoever it was. After going on the old ratty beat up school bus and finding her phonebook Willow was on a phone two minutes later and was making the call.   
  
Elsewhere___________________  
  
The Rock sat with his coworkers in a postmeeting that the boss had called at the hotel. Rock was busy playing poker with Bradshaw, Farook Stone Cold, and Jeff Hardy. Everyone did various things after meeting but they all hung out in   
  
Rock lost his concentration when his phone rang. Holding onto his cards he picked up his phone from his bag by his seat. He looked at the caller id and didn't know the number but answered anyway he figured someone just dialed a wrong number.   
  
"Hello?" he asked.   
  
There was a silent moment when Rock thought there was no one on the line.   
  
Then a voice said one word.  
  
"Rock?" said the female voice.   
  
Rock raised his eyebrow he new the voice he just could not place it.   
  
"Rock hello. You probably don't remember me but we met like few years ago. I was at the Bill Gates convention when you unveiled the XBox. And I helped you fix your computer when it crashed on you."   
  
  
  
It then clicked in Rocks mind who he was talking with. A face came to mind and he smiled.   
  
"Red hair, green eyes, small, porcelain skin and the prettiest woman I have had the pleasure of meeting, and a wiz on the computer..can only be one person Willow." he replied.   
  
Rocks comments drew the attention of almost everyone, all the woman, and half the man. Everyone was staring at him they had never heard of the person he was talking to.   
  
Rock listened for a few minutes and keep glancing at Vince and Linda. After a few more minutes Rock said goodbye to the mystery girl and hung up.  
  
"So Rocky who was your phone buddy?" Jeff asked.   
  
"A friend I met..Hey Vince weren't you saying that Shane needs a personal assistant?"  
  
Vince and Linda nodded.   
  
"Well I have a friend who would be perfect for the job."   
  
"I am assuming that this Willow is said friend?" Linda asked.  
  
Rock nodded.   
  
"Dose she have any experience?" Vince asked. He didn't want some unprofessional to help his son with paper work that could change the lives of other potential superstars.   
  
"Well she was Bill Gates personal assistant when I met her."   
  
"Ok way did she quit?" Linda asked.   
  
"She had to finish collage."  
  
Linda and Vince shared a look and said at the same time. "Set up a meeting."  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Willow was walking on air well not really she was just happy. She got the job that much she could tell, they had not said so for sure.   
  
"Well Miss. Osborne. When can you start?"  
  
"Anytime."   
  
"Well here is the name and address of the hotel we are staying at. Just tell them at the desk that you are the new employee and they will not give you any problems." Vince said handing the redhead a slip of paper.   
  
"Oh I have a place to stay but thank you Mr.McMahon."   
  
Vince nodded in understanding and walked the girl to the door.   
  
"Well see you tomorrow Mrs.Osbourn."   
  
Willow turned to leave but was stopped when Mr.McMahons voice called out.   
  
"Oh Willow one more thing. Do you have a problem with appearing on screen?"   
  
"O..on..on screen?"   
  
Vince nodded.  
  
Willow wasn't sure if that was a wise idea. But she would do it if it meant a good pay check for feeding the bus load of teens that she lived with.   
  
"No sir." she replied.  
  
"Good."   
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Buffy and the others where sitting around waiting for Willow to return from her job interview. After Sunnydale had sunk in to the ground the gang had decided to stick together.   
  
Xander smiled when he saw a slight redhead walking toward the group. He jumped up and ran to her.   
  
"Well?" he asked as he scooped her up in a huge hug. By the time he put her down the rest of group had made their way over to them.   
  
Willow looked at all their happy eager faces and broke down. She flew to the man who was like a father to her.   
  
Xander and Buffy shared a look. She never cried unless she was disappointed about something which meant that she didn't get the job.   
  
"Don't worry there will be other jobs Willow." Faith said.   
  
Willow mumbled something against Giles chest. They others exchanged a puzzled look.   
  
"Come again Wills?" Xander said straining his eyes to look at her.  
  
Willow lifted her head from Giles chest and said."I got the job." and promptly plopped her head on his chest again in an attempt to knock herself out.   
  
"Then why are you using G-man as a human tissue?" Faith asked.   
  
"I have to go on screen."   
  
"OH!" came the response from the group.   
  
Willows stage freight was a known legend to the group. How she was gonna pull this off they had no idea.   
  
"Call them and tell them you can't do it." came the stern voice of Rupert Giles ex-librarian and ex-watcher.  
  
Willow jerked her head up to look at him in utter disbelief. He was telling her to quit a job? That wasn't right.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked disbelieving.   
  
"I said for Willow to call them and tell them no she couldn't take it. We will find another way."   
  
Willow shook her head slowly. "No Giles I have to do this. We need money and the girls need food."  
  
"We are not so down you need to degrade yourself into complete and total embarrassment. We will find some other way." Joyce Summers replied joining in the conversation.   
  
All at once Willow knew that if they were going to survive she was going to have to stick it out and keep the job and in the process disobey the two people who were more parents to her then her own folks.   
  
Taking a deep breath Willow uttered the words that would start a fight between her self and the two older adults.   
  
"I am keeping the job."   
  
Giles and Joyce looked at her in shock as did the rest of the gang.   
  
"But Wills your stage fight...." Dawn Summers muttered.   
  
"Will be long gone by the time the camera rolls. Beside it won't be long. I will just work there long enough to work up the gale to ask dad for the money he owes mom. And no use arguing with me Giles see my face resolve face is in place and you know what it means. I am not bugging on this." Willow stated as she looked sternly around the group trying to get the point across that she was not going to give in so easily.  
  
Giles and the others could tell she dead set to prove she could do it so in a last attempt to make her see the light Giles stated.  
  
"Ok but for the sack of your new co-workers DON'T run off stage in the middle of what ever you are doing."   
  
Buffy and Xander cracked up as they remembered the time Willow ran off stage during their sophomore year talent show that they were forced in to. Willow stuck her tongue at the man who she cared for like a father. Giles grinned and relaid the story to those of the group who was unaware of the reason behind the joke.   
  
  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Walking through the back halls of an arena was like walking through a huge maze which was the current reason Willow Rosenberg was now lost at her new job on her first day. Willow heaved a sigh of frustration and kicked the wall.   
  
"Great now my foot is broke." Willow grumbled as she slid down the wall to rub her now throbbing foot.   
  
"It would have worked better if you had not had on open toe shoes when you kicked the wall."   
  
Willow looked up , up, up into the face of a very handsome man. A man that had blonde hair cut in to a military crew cut. And pretty blue eyes.   
  
Willow gave a nervous giggle. And stood up.   
  
"I uh..I am looking for Shane McMahon. You would not happen to know where I can find him?" she asked glancing up at the strange tall blonde.   
  
The man gave her a look that told her he was trying to see if she was dangerous or not.   
  
"Oh I have these." she said showing him the backstage pass and the contract that she had singed the day she had met Vince McMahon.   
  
  
  
The man had evidently decided she was not dangers. And that she was a co-worker.   
  
"Mrs. Osborne?" came a male voice from down the hall. Turning Willow saw a short balding man in a ref shirt.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
The man smiled and walked the short distance toward the two people.   
  
"Good I was just informed of your arrival. I am Earl Hebner, senior referee." the man said as he shook hands with the young woman.  
  
"And I am a bone head for not introducing myself. I am Kevin Nash." the blonde man stated as he too shook hands with the girl.  
  
"Willow R..Osborne." Willow replied as the three started down the hall.   
  
"Well Mr. McMahon and the rest of the roster are in the meeting room. Everyone is very excited to meet you." Earl informed his new coworker.   
  
Willow nodded her head to let the man know she was listening. They soon stopped at a door and Earl knocked.  
  
"Come in!" came a male voice from the other side.   
  
Kevin opened the door and walked in and Earl followed.   
  
"Shane your new assistant is here." Kevin said a teasing voice. And threw Shane a look that said he knew what Vince had hired the new girl for. Shane shook his head and rolled his eyes at the tall man. Willows new boss stepped forward and held out his hand.  
  
"Hi I am Shane and just ignore Kevin he is a perv." came the slightly humorous remake from a medium hight brunette male.   
  
Willow smiled at her new boss while shaking his hand. while they were shaking Willow heard Kevin remake to Shanes comments.  
  
"Of course I am look what I work with, the hottest woman on earth and we just got a new addition. Who I might add is very hot and has that adorable innocent girly thing going on."   
  
Willow didn't have to have a mirror to know she was now blushing. Shane must have scenced her discomfort cause he told Kevin to behave himself.   
  
"Hi I am Stephanie, Shanes kid sister." came the confession from a brunette woman with hazel eyes. You could tell the two were related simply because they looked alike.   
  
"And I am Linda their mother and CEO of the company and you already met my husband Vince." a older refined blonde woman said.   
  
Willow felt a little overwhelm with all her new coworkers and she had only met six of them so far.   
  
"Well as I said you will be introduced tonight. I figured you would knock on his and Stephs office door. We will set up a camera in there and you will be introduced to the world. Dose that sound good to you?" Vince asked as he continued with the meeting.   
  
Willow took the seat next to Shane that he had pulled up for her. It was gonna be a long night.   
  
____  
  
Later that night after the show walking home or in Willows case to the bus they had escaped Sunnydale on, Willow thought back to the meeting between her and her coworkers. They all seemed real nice. And the only person who looked afraid to see her was him...her father.   
  
She knew what he was thinking, it was the same thing she was thinking. 'Please don't let anyone find to she was his daughter.' She wasn't sure what would happen if they all found out she was lying about everything she had told them and for them to find out that her father was their mortal enemy.   
  
"Willow! Willows home guys!" came a very loud alert from Dawn as the bundle of teen came flying at her. She was soon surrounded by every one with Dawn still holding tight to her friend.  
  
"Dawn let her go I am sure she wants to rest after work." Joyce commanded of her daughter.  
  
Dawn reluctantly let go and back away.   
  
"So?" Faith asked breaking the silence as everyone sat down on a bunch of old crates they had found laying around the town. Faith sat between Robin Wood and Giles. It didn't go unnoticed by Willow that Xander and Buffy were on either side of her. Joyce was trying to keep Dawn and Kennedy from bouncing around.   
  
"Well I meet everyone and I even got to be on camera. And I am working with my father...sort of." she said as she plopped her head in Xanders lap. She curled up and laid her head on Xanders legs as he ran his fingers through her hair.   
  
"Ok guys time for bed everyone on the bus." Joyce commanded of the teenage girls.  
  
With groans of protest the girls said goodnight to everyone and headed to the bus. Joyce made sure they were all laying down before she came back out with a wrapped up plate and handed it to the starving and tired redhead.   
  
As Willow ate she told of her coworkers. After eating she plopped her head back on Xanders lap.   
  
"Oh and Steph is a really sweet girl, even Vince is nice although he plays a butt on tv. And Linda is so her character it is not funny. And Shane is really great he didn't get mad at me for being nervous or anything."  
  
  
  
"That dose not answer the big question though." Buffy said as she and Faith shared an look.  
  
"What question? I didn't hear any question." Willow asked not even moving her head off of Xanders lap.   
  
"The big one." Faith said from her seat next to her boyfriend.   
  
Joyce and Giles were giving each other a questioning look and Robin was giving Faith one. Xander was grinning he knew what his female friends were thinking of asking his best friend.   
  
"Is he hot?" the two said together.   
  
Willows head shot up so quick Bander got smacked in the chin with her head. Rubbing her head Willow glared at the slayers.   
  
"Is who hot?" she asked giving them death glares.  
  
Faith and Buffy rolled their eyes at Willow lack of knowledge in the man department.  
  
"And you are the smart one? Even I know what they are talking about Willow." Joyce said smiling at the girl she thought of as her sarogant daughter.   
  
Willow caught on and ducked her head and that was all the answer the two slayers needed, they started giggling and piking on Willow about her new boss.   
  
Xander slapped his head as he too finale realized who the two were yapping about. God help them the slayers would be the death of the dating world.  
  
Willow told everyone that she was going to stay late the next night at work and let them in after everyone was gone so they could shower. And with that the five youngsters of the group went patrolling.   
  
_____________________  
  
A week later found the redhead in line to cash her first big check from the company. Willow took the cash and counted it. One thousand dollars even.At work she had earned the name Ice Princess.   
  
Willow thanked the clerk and walked toward the group of three waiting for her. They were going shopping for groceries for the next week.   
  
"Lets go." Faith said as she and Xander pushed carts through the store. Walking down the first isle Xander and Faith dumped an arm load of chips and dips and snacks in the carts. It continued like that for a while. By the time it was time to check out passerbyes would think that the four were throwing a party for a class of third graders. Their carts were full of junk food minus accusal food. There was no way that they would have been able to keep real food cold. Their total came to four hundred thirty two dollars and eighty-nine cents.   
  
"God they had better not eat all this food in one sitting I will kill them. Ok next stop is to the gas station to fill the bus up. We have a show in Denver tomorrow." Willow stated as Buffy and Faith pushed the carts toward the back of the store where the bus was parked.   
  
Stepping on the bus carrying three bags in each hand Willow locked eyes with Joyce. The girls had all climbed off the bus to go help with the bags. After everything was on the bus and put away under the seats in old cardboard boxes Willow told Giles to get the old boat on to the gas station. At the gas station the it took forty-three dollars to fill up the tank. Willow told Giles they were to a dollar store to get some other things they would need.  
  
At the dollar store they got female for the girls and Xander got items for the men. They spent sixty dollars on the items for the girls and thirty dollars on the items for the men. And they got notebook and pens for everyone to write or draw in when they were bored. Which it took fifty dollars for those.  
  
"Ok after getting all that it leaves us with Three hundred eighty four dollars and eleven cents for food for dinner for the week." Willow said as she counted the money that was left.   
  
Everyone groaned they knew that it was not gonna be enough to get them by for very long especially if they wanted to eat some kind of food every night.   
  
"One of us are gonna have to get a job with the company too so we can have a little more money." Xander sighed as he threw his deodorant in his box.   
  
"No look we can't take the chance in them finding out about this. I will figure some thing out." Willow said as she thought of the only possible solution short of them coming clean. She was gonna have to sell the only thing she had with her at the time of escape from the hellmouth her laptop.   
  
"Look Willow Xander has said it before and I will repeat it you have done enough let us help." Faith said getting defensive.   
  
"You are helping Faith you and Xander and Buffy are helping Giles, Joyce and Robin keep the girls from going wild. No you guys are needed on the bus."  
  
"What about me I can help too." pipped up a voice from the last seat on the bus and everyone looked at the owner. Andrew sat in the back with a hopeful look on his face.   
  
"Yeah like they would let you get anywhere near anything that you could break no you are just along for the ride so give up the dream Andy." Faith bluntly replied.   
  
"Faith! Look Andrew you help out to you are my eyes and ears on the bus when I am gone so I know who needs to get yelled at when I get home. And you are great with the directions. So you can't get a job cause I need you here." Willow said as she looked at the boy. She felt bad for Andrew noone was nice to the boy. All he wanted was to be needed.   
  
"Well fine when you come up with the great plane that is gonna keep us from starving you let us know little miss indapendent." Faith grumbled as she grabbed her jacket and stake and said she had to go and kill the bad guys before she killed someone.   
  
Buffy looked between her sister slayer and her best friend and followed Faith to make sure she didn't get herself killed.   
  
Willow shook her head Faith was a very vocal person on her feelings.   
  
______________________________  
  
"I swear way dose Red have to take on some much responsibility by herself? I mean we can handle some of the pressure right B?" Faith asked as she staked a vamp who had tried to sneak up of the pair.   
  
"Well Faith I think it has more to do she dose want her dad finding out what happened to Sunnydale then it is her not wanting us to help." Buffy said as they continue to walk through the streets.   
  
  
  
"Miss indapendent." Faith replied.   
  
"Faith come on." Buffy groaned she knew Faith ego was not about to let Willow tell her she could not do something.  
  
  
  
"Miss self-sufficient."  
  
"Faith."   
  
  
  
"Miss keep your distance."   
  
Faith stopped dead in her tracks Buffy took a half a step and then turned to her fellow slayer.   
  
"That's it B. A band."   
  
Buffy looked at her as if she had lost her mind. And knowing Faith she might have.   
  
"A band Buff we can start a band."   
  
"With what it would cost a fortune to just get the instruments." Buffy said know getting the feeling she knew how GILES feels when they are being very childish.   
  
"Not if you get it from a pawn shop. And we can play in clubs while in the towns that Red is in." Faith reported.   
  
Buffy took in the idea and Faith did have a point way should they sit around on the bus while Willow is off working.   
  
"Ok but you are telling Willow about the idea." Buffy said in surrender. They headed to the bus.   
  
Everyone was asleep when they got in. Willow and Xander were the only ones up. Buffy and Faith sat down across from the two all smiles.   
  
Willow and Xander exchanged a look and then turned and said what the two girls were so happy about.   
  
"Faith had a brain Storm or maybe a brain freeze not sure yet." Buffy informed the two.  
  
"Oh really?" Xander asked propping his arms up on his knees. "Do tell."   
  
"Well I thought we could form a band and play clubs in the towns red is in for shows and that why we will have extra money." Faith revealed.  
  
"A band?" Xander asked in slight interest.   
  
"Yeah a band I figured we could get some instruments from a pawn shop. It would be way cheaper then buy right out."   
  
Willow had yet to say a word.   
  
"I think it is brilliant." she said after a few minutes.   
  
"Really?" Faith asked in a slightly startled voice.   
  
"Yeah. I say next week when I get the check we can go and get what you need."   
  
"Wicked!" Faith exclaimed.   
  
_______________________________  
  
It had been three weeks since Faith had her brain storm and to be honest they had yet to preform in front of an crowd.   
  
But she had been told that they had a gig that night at a night club. She had no idea what they were gonna sing. Faith and Buffy had written their songs.   
  
Buffy was to be the drummer, Xander was to play guitar, Andrew had shocked them all when he revealed that he could play keyboard, and Faith was gonna sing.   
  
Willow handed the folders that Shane had requested to him.   
  
"Thank you Willow." he said giving her a friendly smile. "Could you go get Goldberg please I need to talk to him."   
  
"Sure thing boss."   
  
Willow left the room and headed to the room that held the rest of the roster.   
  
"Bill Shane needs to talk to you." Willow said as she walked up to him. After Goldberg left Stephanie walked up to her.   
  
"Hey Willow look a lot of us were wondering if you want to go out tonight with us. We were gonna go to some dance club."   
  
Willow wasn't sure about it. She didn't know if she should go. She wanted to but she didn't know if the others would like it.   
  
"I um I can't. I have to get back to um my uh place. Sorry guys." she said as she walked from the room.   
  
She left a disappointed group of co-worker behind.  
  
Later that night Willow walked down the dark streets in an attempt to make sure none of her coworkers ended up some vampires midnight snack. Swinging a small cross necklace around her finger she stopped when she heard a scream. And strangely it was coming from inside the club. Willow took note that the bouncer was gone.   
  
"Probably been eaten." she muttered as she checked to make sure she had her cross and stake. She stepped inside and came face to face with her nightmare.   
  
The dark princesses of the Scourge of Europe had none other then Vince McMahon against the wall by the throat. And her minions had the rest of the roster that had ventured out that night backed into a huddle on the opposite side of the room.   
  
"Old man is scared I like it. The stares say he is a bad man. I want to turn him." Dru babbled as she licked Vinces' neck.   
  
The vampires had yet to notice the redhead, but one person did. Shane McMahon. His eyes got wide with fright when he saw that she had come into the meddle of what ever was going on.   
  
Willow decided she should make her precance known.   
  
"You might want to rethink about killing my boss."  
  
Heads turned as Willow stepped into the middle of the room. She was in-between the two groups had she took a sightlent count. There were about fifteen of them she could take them no problem but she would have to expose her magic.  
  
"The little tree is all grown up. The stares say trees home went boom. And tree is lonesome." Drucila babbled on as she dropped a choking ans relived to be live Vince on the ground and turned toward the girl.   
  
She stalked Willow as if she was a chaeta on the hunt and Willow was a deer. She walked with ease as if floating on air. Willow matched her every move trying to keep an eye on the minions and the crazed vamp at the same time. And as she had anticipated Dru lunged fangs beared right for her jugular vain.   
  
______________________________________  
  
"Ok Buff I have a great song title." Faith stated as she and her sister slayer walked the streets of the recent town they were in. The two original slayers had told every one that they were gonna do a quick sweep of the more unpopulated streets of the town. They had come to the decision to write a song for the band in the processes of the walking.   
  
"Ok hit me with it." Buffy replied as she hit the record button on the tape recorder that they had talked Willow in to getting them for when they go on patrols and a sudden idea comes to mind and they don't have the time to stop and write it down. So they had bombarded her to get them the little machine with a few blank tapes.   
  
"Well I was thinking how red was what inspired us and I came up with Miss Indapendent."   
  
"Ok. And how do we go from there?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I already have a tempo in mind. A hiphop beat. And I have a few lines. And the course."   
  
"WELL?"   
  
"Ok here they are. 'Miss indapendent. Miss self-sufficient. Miss keep your distance, no. Miss on her own. Miss almost grown. Miss never let a man help her off her throne. So, by keeping her heart protected. She'd never ever feel rejected. Little miss apprehensive, Said ooh, she fell in love.' And the course can be. 'What is the feelin' takin' over? Thinkin' no one could open the door. Surprise...It's time To feel what's real.' So what you think?"   
  
Buffy looked at the brunnet and grinned. "I think you have a talent for songs. That was great. And it so fits Willow right now."   
  
Faith flashed a smile at the blonde.   
  
And that was when they heard the scream, it was a block away so they ran the distance up the road and came to a halt out of a club.  
  
They noticed that their was none at the door and the music had died away from inside. That could only mean that there was something wrong in the club. They nodded as they pulled out their weapons and keap them at their sides just in case it was a trick on some poor woman by her friends.   
  
Walking in the small entrance they heard voices, two in particular that they knew. It was at that moment that they knew that what ever was beyond that point was not going to be of the good.   
  
Walking quietly so noone heard them the girls took note that there were also people in the room with the two none occupants.   
  
And it was then that Buffy realized that Willow was in the middle of the room with Dru and the vamp was lunging right for the red head. And that was all that Buffy needed she lunged and tackled the woman to the ground and Faith had took on the minions. Buffy punched Dru in the face and let the fists and kicks fly while Faith was having a blast wailing on the cronies. Out of the corner of her eye Faith saw a vamp go for the redhead that was still in the meddle of the room.   
  
"Red watch out!" she yelled as she tried to get to the girl. But the gang of vamps weren't through with her. She was yanked back and thrown against the wall.   
  
The vamp grabbed Willow and was about to drain of her blood when something collided with the redhead and the vamp. They feel with such force that you could hear when Willows head connected with the hard floor.   
  
Buffy had beat Dru to where the woman could not stand and so she went to the aid of her friend she yanked the two vamps off of the girl and beat tem back against the wall to where Drucila was.   
  
"Get her out of here now!" Faith yelled at the wrestlers as she and Buffy fought the nest of vamps that attacked the people. Much to their relief they didn't have to be told twice. And one of the bulky men picked up the fallen redhead ans they were out the door in a matter of seconds.  
  
After the area was clear of all civilians Faith and Buffy dusted the pack of blood feeders that had dared mess with the group of people who had been nice to their friend.   
  
Dusting the vamp ashes off her clothes Faith and Buffy walked out of the building wondering if their friend was alright.  
  
"Do you think she will be okay?" Buffy asked the brunette.  
  
Faith could only shake her head. She had no clue if the witch would be alright.   
  
Twenty minutes later the two slayers stepped on the bus that held the group that was in a small way their family.   
  
"Buffy what's wrong?" Joyce asked taking in the stricken look that graced her daughters face.   
  
"Red." Faith managed to say just before passing out into the seat that held Xander.   
  
Everyone looked at Buffy as if asking what Faith was taking about. Buffy sat down next to her mom and gave her stricken mom a look.  
  
"We ran into Dru who had run into Wills who was doing god knows what, there was a loud of people there. I think they were coworkers of Wills. Any way Dru lunged for Will and I tackled her and the next thing I know Faith is yelling to Willow to watch out and then two vamps and Willow fell to the floor. Willow was Knocked out from the force and I told them to get her out of there. After they were gone we dusted Dru and her cronies."  
  
Xander spoke from his seat. "The wrestlers have Wills?"   
  
Buffy nodded.   
  
Giles was the one that voiced the problem.  
  
"Well that is all well and fine but how do we find Willow when we have no idea where the company is going next. How do we go about getting back our redhead?"   
  
Xander spoke for the first time, "They are going to be in Detroit tomorrow and then Baltimore."   
  
Everyone looked at him in shock as if he was not suppose to have knowledge.   
  
"Xander how did you know that?" Dawn asked from next to Vi.  
  
"Yeah man that was of the important. And you knew it." Kennedy said and then grimaced when she saw the look that passed over Xanders face.  
  
"What so just because I only have one eye means I can't be insightful? And in case any of you care to remember Willow IS my best friend. And she told me where she kept her info on all that."   
  
"Sorry Xander didn't mean to offend." Kennedy mutters as she lowered her head in shame at hurting the mans feelings.   
  
"Don't be Kennedy I just get very emotional when some thing bad involves Wills."   
  
"So we follow the wwe? Isn't that called stalking?" Dawn asked.  
  
Two days later found Faith and Buffy finishing the lyrics to Miss Independent.   
  
"Ok here is what we have.'Miss indapendent. Miss self-sufficient. Miss keep your distance, no. Miss on her own. Miss almost grown. Miss never let a man help her off her throne. So, by keeping her heart protected. She'd never ever feel rejected. Little miss apprehensive, Said ooh, she fell in love.' . 'What is the feelin' takin' over? Thinkin' no one could open the door. Surprise...It's time To feel what's real What happened to miss indapendent? No more the need for me to miss him Goodbye on you Real love, true love is Oooh... Miss indapendent walked away I'm so glad I finally feel...What is the feelin' takin' over? Thinkin' no one could open the door. Surprise...It's time To feel what's real' What happened to miss indapendent? No one more the need for me to miss him Goodbye on you Real love, true love is Real... ' Well what do you think?" Faith asked as she and Buffy looked at the cretacal crowd of Slayers.   
  
"I thought it was great very...cool." Vi spoke excitedly.   
  
Everyone else said they thought it was good.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Opening her eyes was the first mistake. Looking around was the second. Shooting up was the third cause as she did that she got a headache the size of what she figured would be the size of a headache a elephant would get. She plopped back down on the pillow and groaned.   
  
"Here this will help." said a voice as a glass of water appeared in front of her face.  
  
Willow looked up and saw Stephanie McMahon sitting beside her bed and moments later the door opened in came her co-worker. Willow groaned and threw herself back down on the bed which was not a good idea cause she still had the water in her hand. Which just led to the bed getting soaked in water.   
  
Willow decided that she was just going to lay there in a bed drenched in water. until she remembered the night before and jumped out of bed ignore the throbbing pain in her head and raced for the door. She was stopped however when strong arms grabbed her by the waist. And was urged toward the meddle of the room and forced down on the bed and the next thing she knew Mike the medical tech was examine her head.   
  
"Please I have to go." she pleaded softly as Mike touched a soft spot on her head and she winched.   
  
"You are not going anywhere till we know you all alright. We have to know you are ok you were to. for a few days. Now stay still." Mike declared as he continue the exam.   
  
"What!?" Willow shouted clambering to her feet. She looked around the room in a hysterical haze. "What town are we in?" she asked.  
  
"In Baltimore." Vince stated as he sat down on the end of the bed.   
  
Willow only knew one thing she had to find out if the gang was in the same town which meant she had to get out of there and look for them.   
  
"I got to go." she said trying to make it to the door a second time. And for the second time she was stopped by Strong arms. She looked up into the face of big sexy Kevin Nash.   
  
"Please Kev I have to go."   
  
"Not gonna happen Princess." he said as he moved her back toward the bed.  
  
"But I need to find out if they are okay." she whimpered.  
  
They had no idea what she was going on about. Everyone was looking at her as if she was claiming to know the president though.. She was once again shoved down on the bed and was trapped there when Shane crouched in front of her and put one arm on either side of her on the bed.   
  
"Who? Who do you have to find out find they are okay?" he asked quietly as if talking to a four year old instead of an adult.   
  
Willow knew she had no choose she had to tell them she knew the two girls that had saved them two nights before. She closed her eyes before taking a deep breath and sighed.   
  
"The two girls that were at the club the other night. I need to find out what happened." she replied.   
  
Shane asked why she would care about to people she had never even met. She knew she was fixing to blow her cover.   
  
"Cause...I have been laying to you this whole time." she muttered lowering her head to look at the carpet. God that was some ugly carpet it looked puke green what were the owners of the place thinking.   
  
  
  
"What do you mean you have been lying?" Stephanie asked causously.   
  
Willow looked up it to the eyes of Shane McMahon and then at his father who had a look that was between confusion and hurt.  
  
"I lied. My name is not Willow Osbourn." she replied looking into her fathers eyes knowing she was about to revile the big secret and no doubt everyone would think she was some sort of accomplice to her father.   
  
"and what is your name?" Linda asked in the tone that she was annoyed.   
  
"Willow Marie Bishoff Rosenberg." she stated clearly.   
  
Everyone turned to look at the man who they knew as Eric Bishoff. He shook his head. He knew Vince was about to yell.   
  
"Eric is she related to you somehow?" Linda asked giving the man a look that said he had better not lie to her.  
  
"Yes she is my daughter. Last I heard she was starting collage in her home town. I was shocked to see her that day she started on as Shanes assistant. And I haven't had a chance to talk with her about why she is here. I can only assume your mom and Ira couldn't afford to support you any more?" he directed the last comment to the redhead on the bed.  
  
"I have to go." she said but was not even abl to move due to Shane still keeping his arms on either side of her.   
  
"Why all your stuff is back at what ever hotel you where staying at back in the town before last. So you have no why of getting a room at a different hotel right now. What are we so bad company that you don't want to look at any of us out side of work?" Eric remarked.  
  
At the tone in his voice Willow snapped. Willow could usually keep her cool but when her father took that kind of a tone with her when he didn't even know her it just ticked her off to where she wanted to rip his head off. And if Shane were not making it to were she could not move she probably would have killed her astrangaged father.  
  
"You know nothing about me you santamoneuse jackass. You weren't there when I got sick at night. You weren't there when I had to bury one of my best friends. You ignored all the court ordered to give mom child support and she could have cared less. I haven't been staying in no motel the last month but I have been staying on a beat up old school bus with like thirty teenage girls and six other adults. I had organdy come to get the money from cause I have a load of people depending on me. So before you start saying I am a snob I suggest you get all the details you jerk."   
  
Everyone stared at the normally sweet and quit redhead in shock. A smacking nosie broke the silence and then grew more rapid and soon there was a crowd of wrestlers applauding the girl. In the midst of everything Shane had drooped his arms from the bed and was starting at the man who had neglected the girl in front of him.   
  
With Shanes hands moved from the bed Willow bolted for the door and was out of it before she could be stopped. Willow ran down the hall to the elevators and was in it and gone before anyone could join her in it. She had to find her friends. She had to make sure they were all okay.  
  
Unbeknown to Willow, Shane and Stephanie had taken off after her and had known she was going to try and leave the hotel. They figured she was going to find her friends and they were going to be there when she did.  
  
Shane ran down the stairwell as Stephanie flew right behind him. They know if Willow made it out of the hotel they would not see her again and Shane knew he didn't want that.   
  
They stepped out of the doorway just as a flash of red caught their attention at the entrance of the hotel. They ran to catch her and caught her by the arm in the parking lot. She turned and smacked him in the face and on the arm screaming for him to let her go.   
  
"I have to find them!" she screamed.   
  
"We know Will that is why we are coming with you." Stephanie replied as she grabbed the frantic women arms and stopped the assault on her brother.   
  
Willow froze and looked at the two. They wanted to go with her? They wanted to help? That was new. They led her to what Steph had announced was their rental car. Shane drove as Willow sat in the passenger seat and Steph sat in back.   
  
Willow told Shane what kind of place they usually parked the bus. Shane drove as Stephanie told him which roads fit the bill of low occupied streets.   
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Xander flexed his hand as he sat the guitar down. They had just finished their rehearsal. They were getting pretty good. Faith could really belt out the songs and Buffy pretty much took out her anger of not finding Willow.   
  
Xander could not shake the feeling that they would soon be out of the predicament that they were in. He stood up and walked over to the bus and sat down in the seat that his best friend usually occupied. He looked around and knew everyone else was just as upset at the whole thing of Willow still being MIA.   
  
Joyce looked like she lost her daughter. The night before she had told Xander that he and Willow were her children regardless of them not really begin her flesh and blood. They were her kids.   
  
Giles had agreed with her. That had made Xander grab both the adults in a hug and proclaimed that they were the parents he and his friend had not had growing up. Then he said for it to be official that had to get married and that made them chuckle.  
  
"Hey who is that?" Vi asked looking out one of the windows. Dawn peered out and got the widest smile.  
  
"WILLOWS Home!"she shouted as she ran up the narrow isle and off the bus. Xander froze he gave Buffy a look and she smiled.   
  
Willow and Dawn and two other people climbed on the bus and was lifted up off the bus floor by her best friend. Xander didn't want to let go. He was just happy to see her and hold her and know she was there.   
  
"Xander....air....becoming an issue." she muttered as he released her.   
  
"Mom yeah there are. Huh..a buttlaod of them.. yeah ok. Really? Wow. Ok I will ok by." came a male voice from behind them. Willow turned and looked at Shane.   
  
"What was that about Shane?" she asked glaring at him.   
  
"This is Shane?" Dawn asked looking the man.   
  
"Yes Shane McMahon. Your name is?" he said as he looked to the brunette.   
  
Dawn beamed as she replied, "Dawn Summers."   
  
The tall brunette from the club came up to the group and looked Shane over as if he were a steak dinner.  
  
"Well I have to say red you lied when you said he was hot...this man is of the gorgeous."   
  
Willow thumped her head against Xanders chest in embarrassment.   
  
"She thought he was hot?" Stephanie asked giving her brothers assistant a raised eyebrow.   
  
"Yes." said all the girls on the bus.   
  
Shane raised an eyebrow at her and replied, "Oh really?"   
  
"Well...I..uh...HEY! that was not funny changing the subject from the mystery call to my thinking you are the perfect male specimen and I will be shutting up now." Willow stated once again burying her head in Xanders chest. She felt the vibrations grow through his chest, he was laughing at her.   
  
"You have to forgive her she.." Xander started but was stopped by Shane.  
  
"Babbles yeah that is one thing I love about her." Shane chuckled.   
  
Willow whipped her head up and glared a them. She smacked Xander in the arm.   
  
"OK I was talking to my mom and she said the others agreed to house you guys in their rooms till we can find a better solution. I am to send her a picture of each person and a name. They told the staff at the hotel that we were all going to be getting relatives to come and stay with us." he said as he motioned the first person forward.   
  
Twenty minutes later they were in the parking lot of the hotel and the girls had all been told who they were 'related' to. And so began the charade.   
  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
______Miss Independent.   
  
  
  
Miss independent   
  
Miss self-sufficient   
  
Miss keep your distance, no   
  
Miss on her own   
  
Miss almost grown   
  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne   
  
So, by keeping her heart protected   
  
She'd never ever feel rejected   
  
Little miss apprehensive   
  
Said ooh, she fell in love   
  
What is the feelin' takin' over?   
  
Thinkin' no one could open the door   
  
Surprise...It's time   
  
To feel what's real   
  
What happened to miss independent?   
  
No more the need for me to miss him   
  
Goodbye on you   
  
Real love, true love is   
  
Oooh...   
  
Miss independent walked away   
  
I'm so glad I finally feel...   
  
What is the feelin' takin' over?   
  
Thinkin' no one could open the door   
  
Surprise (surprise), it's time   
  
To feel (to feel) what's real   
  
What happened to miss independent?   
  
No one more the need for me to miss him   
  
Goodbye on you   
  
Real love, true love is   
  
Real... 


	2. Chapter 2

Title:Miss Independent (2/3) (It is spelt like that because that is how it was spelt in the song.)  
Author:Brandy Rating:Pg.  
Disclaimer:I own no one. Joss owns everything related to Buffy and Angel. And Vince owns everything WWE. The title and song Miss Idependent belong to Kelly Clarkson and RCA. Pairing:Not telling. Spoilers:Post season 7 so if you have not seen it, don't read. Post season 4 for AtS. This takes place before Kane goes mental and attacked everyone. A/N: Willow and Tara were not a couple just friends. Tara is dead. Willow and Oz had worked things out when he came back for her in season 4, but a few weeks later he left again. All the girls (SIT) are still being trained by Buffy and Faith. Faith didn't go evil in season 3. No evil Willow. And Robin Wood and Faith are just friends now. No roster split for the WWE. But Eric and Stone Cold are co general mangers and Steph and Shane are Co-commissioners. Shane is single. Jeff Hardy is still there. Ira is Willows step dad. Joyce is alive. For sake of the story I am pretending that Faith and Buffy wrote Miss Indapendent.  
Summery: Trying to survive after the final battle is tougher then the gang thinks.

A/N 2: I am sooooo sorry that this took me so freaking long to update. Believe or not I was stuck as to where to go and then I just sat down and started to type and this chapter come out a whole lot diffrent then I had intended. Let me know what you think please..

As the group of Sunnydale survivors entered the building they knew that their lives where gonna be different. The hotel lobby had ivory walls and the floor looked to be marble. The large group of wrestlers stood off to the left looking nervous. All of a sudden a tall redhead with a tattoo of a dragon on her right shoulder moved from the group and toward the Sunnydalers.

"Willow thank you so much for going with Shane and Steph to get our relatives. Which one is Vi again?" she asked in the smaller redheads ear. Willow told her which one was to be her sister.

Vi and Lita hugged and broke away laughing as if they had shared a big joke. Soon the other wrestlers followed suite. As they all finished their reunions Vince said they were having a meeting in his and Lindas suite.

In groups of eight they made their ways up to the room. As they finished filing in Linda and Vince stood in front of them and smiled at the groups.

"Ok since the hotel thinks you are related you will be sharing a room with your 'family' until we can find a different way to house you all. Willow and Shane are sharing a room since she is his assistant and the hotel staff know her. Willow they ran out of roll away beds so you and Shane have to share a bed."

The aftermath of Lindas words had the phrase "If looks could kill," going through the wrestlers minds. Shane slowly turned to his mom and glared. Willow looked like she wanted to drop dead.

"Hey don't shoot the messenger young man I am just telling you what they told me." the elder woman said holding up her hands in surrender.

"They ran out of roll away beds?" Shane asked in a voice that said he didn't believe a word his mom was saying.

"Yeah." Linda replied as she looked at Joyce who was giving her a knowing smile. Oh Joyce knew a meddlesome mother when she saw one. She had a feeling she would like Linda.

"Well I'm sure we can find a place for Willow in our room right Stephanie?" Dawn asked as she looked at the girl who was suppose to be her 'cousin' for the time.

The elder brunette opened her mouth to answer, when Willow spoke up.

"No it's alright Dawnie I lived for months with all of you on a bus. I can survive one night with him."

Shane's glare dropped to be replaced with a look of shock at Willow. Survive one night with him? What did she think he was an ax murder or something? Did she think he would hurt her? Seeing the look on his face Willow groaned.

"Survive one night? Make it sound like I am holding you hostage why don't you." he muttered, which considering he was in a room that was as quite as a library everyone heard it.

"I...I...I didn't mean it that way Mr. McMahon." the embarrassed redhead said. She had her face down looking at the ground wishing she could disappear.

"Of course you didn't Willow, Shane calm down. Now I'm sure everyone is tired so why don't we all go to bed." Vince as he motioned for everyone to start leaving.

No one left cause as they went to leave Shane told Willow he would take the couch she could have the bed, and Willows response had everyone turning back to see what the eldest McMahon kid would do.

"No that's alright Mr, McMahon, I can take the couch you have the bed. I mean it is your room and all and plus the couch wouldn't be good for your back." she had replied, slapping her hand over her mouth as the words came to an end.

Shane looked at her with the most puzzled look on his face. He knew he was no spring chicken but it's not like he was his dads age. He glanced at his parents and saw that his mom was holding in a laugh and his dad was grinning wildly at him.

"N..not that you're old or..." the flustered redhead started but was interrupted.

"Of course not, after all, I am according to you the perfect male specimen." he stated and held in a laugh as her face became redder than her hair.

The group of onlookers where watching with intrigue as to what the flustered redhead would say next. Buffy and Dawn had their hands over the mouths to keep from laughing out loud. Joyce held back a chuckle. Giles had his eyes closed while pinching the bridge of his nose. Faith was leaning against Edge laughing her arms crossed over her chest. The blonde man was grinning at his friend. Xander stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Willows shoulders.

"Look at it this way Wills. At least there will be nothing going on in your room unless the two of you, take the whole Xander/Cordy route." Buffy spoke up then promptly replaced her hand on her mouth.

Willow and Xander both shot her evil looks. Faith had finally gave in and fell to the floor laughing while Dawn had her head tilted to the side smiling.

"I've always wanted Willow as a member of the family. Cousin Willow, has a good ring to it huh Buffy?"

The flustered woman just shook her head at the antics of her friends. She was tired and all she wanted to do was go to sleep and since they were currently arguing over sleeping arrangements.

"Ok enough Shane, Willow you two can continue this in the room. Everyone else get to bed we have an early morning." Vince replied gesturing for everyone to start filing out of the room.

The groups reluctantly exited the room and poured out into the hallway. Buffy, Dawn and Joyce followed Stephanie to the room that the four of them would be sharing. Joyce was posing as Lindas sister, which thrilled her daughters since they get to be part of the McMahon family mania. Joyce could already tell that her girls where chatting with Stephanie as if they truly were cousins.

"So what's Willow really like? I mean at work she is so timid and quite, is she any different around all of you?" the billion dollar daughter asked of her newly acquired cousins.

"It takes time for her to warm up and let the real Willow show. She's awesome once she gets to know a person." Buffy explained. She really wanted to clear up any rumors that her best friend might be a snob.

"Well I hope now that this is all out in the open she will let us all get to know her better. I know several of the wrestlers have taken to watch out for her backstage thinking she can't take care of herself. She's a spitfire as my mom would call her."

Buffy and Dawn nodded their heads and followed her into the room.

Xander walked down the hall with his new family Jeff and Matt, apparently he was their cousin and Lita was related to Vi as her big sister so in some comical way he was related to Vi. He looked back toward the big group of people still pouring out the previous room that they occupied. Xander tilted his head to the side when he saw Shane running up to him. The older brunette man held out a key card.

"In case we kill each other in the middle of the night." Shane said as an explanation.

Xander grinned and slid the card into his pocket. Shane gave him an attentive look before heading back toward the room that he and Willow would be sharing. Xander laughed at the look on his best friends face.

Fifty on they kill each other before the night is out. Jeff's voice called out to all within hearing rang.

Willow and Shane turned to look back at him. Shane s look clearly said, Shut up Jeff. while Willows look just begged Xander to save her.

I would take that bet but I like Willow. Lita said as she and Matt opened the door to their room for Vi.

Well since I've known Willow longer then I have Shane I'm gonna say they won't kill each other. He might kill her but that would only be out of frustration. Is he always so hot headed? the younger redhead asked.

Lita and Matt looked at each other. They really weren't sure how to answer that. Shane was pretty much the leavel headed one of the McMahons but if it came down to him and Willow well that was a whole new game.

Hard to say. Lita replied.

Vi nodded her head and then looked back at Xander. Bye Xander. she said as she walked into the room.

Giles was grateful to not have to share a room with one of the younger people. He had managed to acquire a roommate with an older man that didn't seem to like to much noise.

They didn't talk much, then again just by looking at him you could tell that Kane didn't seem the talkative type.

Kane offered Giles the bathroom first. After taking a quick shower Giles dressed in a pair of freshly cleaned pajamas and laid down on his bed. Kane had a room with double beds so it was very generous of him to offer the other bed to the weary man. As Kane climbed into his own bed Giles was startled by his prayers. Kane didn't look like the type of man who prayed either, though Giles guessed that old saying was true. Don't judge a book by the cover. He smiled a little when the other man included the group of young warriors in his nightly thanks to God.

Goodnight Mr. Giles. Kane whispered into the silent room thinking his room-mate was asleep.

Giles silently wished him a good night as well.

Faith was looking at the other woman with a mild admiration. She could already tell she was going to like this lady. They looked like they could be sisters so it was just the cherry on the sunday when they seemed so much alike.

They talked about their childhoods and ex-boyfriends and why those ex's were ex's. They mellowed out while listening to the tv.

Who knew that Faith would find a kindred spirit in the likes of Victoria.

I put twenty in the pool that Willow and Shane kills each other. Victoria said as she was climbing into bed.

Faith paused as she got on her cot. She looked over at Victoria who had a smile on her face.

I'd have put in a hundred if I knew for sure she would kill him. the wrestler said.

Faith laughed.

Nah Reds a lot of things but a killer isn't one of them. Sides that boy is just too hot to freaking kill. If red don't jump his bones tonight or in the near future I might just have to handcuff them to a bed in an empty house, where no one can hear their screams of hysteria then hopeful screams of passion. the slayer said.

Victoria looked at her. I love the way you think, no wonder Linda said we were to poss as sisters. If you need help with that plan let me know. Ah heck I want to help with that plan so let me in on it.

Welcome aboard sister.

Shane and Willow had entered their room as everyone else was yelling at them not to kill one another, some were giving Jeff their bets on if the two made it out of the room alive. Willow had even blushed and almost fainted when someone, and she had a feeling it was Edge, yelled out for them to use protection.

After they each changed into their night clothes. Her in her cow pajamas and him a pair of flannel pajama pants and a black wife beater.

Willow looked around the room unsure what to do. She was tired and wanted to go to bed but she didn't want to take the bed since it was after all Shane's room. She looked to the couch and it looked so inviting. She started toward it when Shane all but leaped on it and pointed at the bed giving her a glare that told her she should go that way.

I am not taking your bed. Now get up so I can go to sleep. she said stubbornly.

Unfortunately for her he was was just as stubborn. He looked up at her.

Then go to bed. I'm not getting off this couch and I'm not sleeping on the bed. My momma raised me better then to stick a girl on the sofa. he said.

Willow raised an eyebrow at him worthy of Rock. She marched over to the bed and yanked all of the bedding off of it. She went about making a pallet on the floor.

What are you doing? he asked jumping up to stare at her.

Well I'm not sleeping on the bed. she told him.

Shane groaned. He reached over and pulled her to him. She had been a lot closer and lighter then he had thought and she ended up flush against him. Her hands clung to his sides. His arms wrapped around her to steady her. He looked down at her. Her face was buried in his chest. His right hand left her back as it glided up her arm and across her shoulder to her chin. He tilted her head up so he was looking in to her emerald eyes. He leaned down and in one swift move Willow found herself off the floor.

She was up in the air then she was landing on the couch. She looked around wildly as she regained her bearings. She saw Shane bend down and climb under the covers on the floor. He caught her glaring at him, he flashed her a smile.

Goodnight. he said before laying back.

Willow wasn't one to get mad easily but Shane McMahon was pushing her buttons! She grabbed the pillow from the couch and stocked over to the man that was pretending to be deep in the throws of slumber. She plopped down on the ground next to him and crawled under the covers too.

Shane peeked open an eye at her.

What are you doing? he repeated.

Not sleeping on the couch. she replied.

Shane groaned. Willow listen.

No Shane Brandon McMahon you listen to me. I am not a helpless little girl, who needs the big tough man to protect her. How stupid is THAT way of thinking that every little girl needs prince charming to rescue her. All those fairy-tales where the princess waits for her prince charming to find her and she's just SITTING there twirling her thumbs. I am not some..

Shane's hand had found it's way to her mouth. He was slightly leaning over her.

That was a rant. Not as cute as a ramble. No more rants okay? If I agree to sleep in the bed will you calm down? he asked quietly.

She nodded her head. He sighed and released her mouth. There was a knock on the door.

Shane have you killed each other yet? Jeff's voice sounded way to gleeful at the moment.

Then a muffled voice that sounded like Faith.

They could be in there making Linda some hot blooded little redheaded grandchildren. she said.

Willow could see the glint in Shane's eyes. He was up to no good. Willow let out a slight gasp not loud enough for the two nosy people on the other side of the door to hear, but loud enough for Shane to hear. Shane had picked her up, bed sheets and all, carried her over to the bed and laid her on the bed. He held up a finger to his mouth telling her to stay quite. He waited and then hung his head as he heard Jeff.

I don't hear anything. They killed each other. I'm going to get the key card from Xander. the multicolored haired man said.

Willows waited for Shane to go to the door to tell them to go away, so they could sleep. A door down the hall closed and Faith was heard talking to Jeff once again.

We better not walk in on them in the middle of...

What? Hot sex? Angry sex is the best. They aren't having sex, angry or otherwise. Jeff had replied.

How do you know? Faith challenged.

Willow seems like a screamer to me.

Willow could hear the smirk in his voice. She wanted to smack him. Never had she felt the urge to hit Jeff Hardy than she did at that moment. She went to get up to do just that but found she couldn't. She looked up and in shock she saw Shane on top of her. He was straddling her and dear god his had taken his shirt off. She silently wondered how he had gotten into that position with out her noticing.

She went to ask him what he thought he was doing but got a wink and suddenly his lips where on hers. His hands were like vice grips in her hair keeping her head in one place. She had no escape, though now she wasn't sure if she wanted to escape. She was vaguely aware of the gasps from the doorway. Faith and Jeff had entered the room.

Shane pulled his head back just enough to look into her eyes. He gave her another wink. She was starting to think he had something in his eye.

What do you two want? We are a little busy here. he growled out at Faith and Jeff.

The shock on their faces almost made Willow giggle.

Sorry our bad. Jeff said as he lightly pushed Faith back toward the door.

Something bounced on the end of the bed just before Jeff shut the door. Willow heard Faith make a crack about it coming in handy.

Shane looked back at the end of the bed. He reached for whatever it was that Faith had tossed on the bed.

I think I like her. I know I like the way she thinks. he said as he held up the item, that freaking smirk was back on his face.

She had the urge to tell him if he kept smirking like that his face would freeze.

Willows eyes widened in shock once more as she took in the black laced increased handcuffs.

Oh my god. Faith. she moans as she covered her face with her hands.

Shane leaned over and gently removed her hands from her face.

I'm pretty sure I'm the one that is suppose to be inciting those sounds from you, not one of your best friends. Though if you want me to drag her back... he whispered into her ear. He didn't get to finish cause she had started laughing.

I think I could get used to these sleeping arrangements. she said as he leaned over and kissed her again.

Eight o'clock came too early for those that had went to bed late. Buffy was literally dragging her sister through the lobby while Stephanie trailed behind them laughing. Joyce was sitting in the lobby with Linda and Vince talking.

Xander was leaning against the wall, while trying to wake up. Vi and Lita was laughing at something that they had seen on the tv last night. Matt was on the other side of Lita but was talking with Edge. Kane and Giles looked well rested and ready to go.

Are we all ready? Vince asked as the group turned toward him.

Yep. came a reply.

Uh. No. Where are Shane and Willow? Did they kill each other? someone else asked. Everyone looked around as if the two were just going to be suddenly standing next to them. Xander started back towards the elevators.

Where are you going? Joyce called out to him.

He held up a key card. In case of impending homicide. he called back.

I wouldn't do that Xand. Faith said.

Why not? Buffy asked confused why Faith wouldn't want Xander to go check on Willow and Shane.

The brunette slayer and Jeff looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Did you even give them the key? Jeff asked when he couldn't remember if the brunette had given the key to them.

Faiths eyes got a glint in them. Nope. It didn't have a key. I had found them in a dumpster behind an adult toy shop a few weeks ago. she replied with a smirk.

They were defective? he asked. She nodded.

Faith you didn't include me in on the plan I'm hurt. Victoria pouted.

Sorry sis, but I didn't have to go through with it. We went to make sure they didn't kill each other and well. Faith stopped when the elevator dinged.

Willow and Shane stepped out of the elevator and silently arguing, but they had smiles on their faces. They smiled at everyone and then strolled toward the door. As they passed Shane tossed something to Edge, with the statement.

Pay it forward, Faith likes to be tied up.

Edge looked down at the item in his hand and grinned.

I really like how you think. the billionaire son said winking at Faith.

Willow laughed as Shane tugged on her hand and the two of them walked out of the hotel.

Um...did they... Dawn asked uncertain she wanted to voice the thought that was in her mind.

Does it make me a perv to say I hope so? Stephanie wanted to know.

You REALLY want those nieces and nephews don't you? Buffy asked looking to the girl.

Yeah but I'm not the one that paid the hotel to lie if Shane and Willow asked about roll away beds. the brunette said as she looked over toward her parents.

I thought that was pretty clever. Lita said nodding her head to in approval.

Yeah nice move Linda.

Linda shook her head and then pointed toward her husband. He had a wide smile on his face.

What? I'm a nosy parent. he said shrugging.

Everyone laughed at him. Faith walked up to him and threw an arm over his shoulder. She was grinning up at him.

This could be the start of an awesome friendship. Adopt me? she said.

Vince laughed and looked over at Linda.

Sure, after all only in the McMahon family will you find sisters who give their brothers defective handcuffs, just so he can get a booty call from the girl he has been crushing on for months. Stephanie said as she threw her own arm over Faith.

Well in that case lets go annoy them sis.

The two brunettes walked out of the lobby arm in arm. Everyone was grinning.

Did I just lose a sister or become part of the McMahon family? Victoria asked confused.

Welcome to the family. Buffy told her.

As the group climbed on to the waiting tour bus, they took notice that Shane was on one side of the bus while Willow was on the other though the seats where in the same row. They both had the outside seats. They were going over paperwork, he was reading and signing she was filing in a box in her lap.

Buffy climbed over Shane to get to the window seat next to him, while Stephanie stepped over Willow to claim the seat next to the redhead.

No-one said a word and the only sounds on the bus were the rustling of the papers as Shane read over them and then signed. After watching the two for almost thirty minuets, Buffy finally snapped.

Oh my god this is torture. Wills? What happened last night? the blonde asked leaning over the stack of papers that Shane had in his lap.

His pen stopped mid air as he realized that the petite girl was now sprawled on his lap. Shane looked from the side of Buffy's head to the redhead that was across the aisle from him.

Willow had turned to look at her best friend. Her hand was held out waiting for the next pile of papers.

Buffy, you are leaning on the paperwork that we have to have done by the time we arrive at the next town. Willow said.

Buffy looked from Willow to Shane and back again. If she hadn't of been in the lobby to see the display herself she would have sworn that these two were nothing but co-workers.

I want details. the blonde demanded of her best friend.

Willow sighed and put her hand on her lap. She wasn't going to get that file from Shane's lap anytime soon.

Fine.. Shane killed me I'm a ghost. BOO. the redhead droned out as she pinned her friend with a look that clearly said, 'Let me get back to work.'

You're no fun. the blonde muttered.

Buffy slumped back into her seat. It was painfully obvious that the redhead wasn't going to share. The blonde made sure to put on a pout when her friend looked her way.

Another hour went by and Shane was reading over the last file. The man in the picture was a sight only a mother could love.

AH! Shane let out a startled shrike.

Heads turned to look at him. He showed the picture to Willow.

That is freaking scary. I mean look at that pale skin, red hair. Nasty. he said.

Willow slowly lifted her hand to her own hair in shock, with a bewildered look on her face. Shane seemed to have detect the movement from her and looked over at her.

Oh no! Not you, on you it's cute, on him it's sure to give kids nightmares. he stated. He showed the picture to her.

Willow hit him.

You're not suppose to hit the boss. he play scolded her.

Willow jumped up and looked around wildly. Bruce Springsteen is here? Shane reached up and yanked her back into her seat.

Haha you are so funny. It's a good thing you're adorable. he told her.

Willow grinned at him.

OH! Just KISS already! a shout from Willows right side drew their attention.

Willow and Shane looked over at Stephanie as she narrowed her eyes at her brother and his assistant.

That's unprofessional. Willow told her.

Yeah cause last night wasn't unprofessional. Faith muttered from her seat.

Wait what? What happened last night? Faith I must know the details. I have to live vicariously though Wills right now, tell me. Please. Buffy begged.

Nothing happened last night. Willow snapped looking right at Faith.

HA! So that's what you two call nothing. I'd like to see what you call foreplay. a male voice said from behind them.

Jeff was making his way up to the front of the bus to stand by his new partner in crime.

Nothing happened. Shane repeated Willows statement.

So nothing now includes you straddling my girl while you are half naked? Faith challenged crossing her arms over her chest.

Whoa! Where was I? Victoria shouted.

Did we mention when he heard us in the room he turned and growled at us? Jeff said nodding while pointing at Shane.

Everyone s eyes landed on Shane who was giving Jeff a steady blank look.

And I m sure he had his tongue shoved down her throat. Faith continued to tell the story of night before.

Everyone was staring at Shane and his assistant. The two of them were looking at each other, then back at Jeff and Faith, both of whom had grins on their faces.

Shane did you or did you not have your tongue shoved down poor defenseless Willows throat? Jeff asked pinning the older man with a look that was full of mock disapproval.

Shane sighed, he looked over at Willow who was trying hard not to laugh. He climbed to his feet, which made his face come within inches of Willows neck.

You laugh, you'll pay. he whispers in her ear.

He looked into her eye just long enough to see the glint of amusement in them. He walked up to Jeff and Faith. He looked at the two trouble makers and decided to come clean. His mom and dad would probably get a kick out of it.

Let's see, was I on top of Willow half naked? Yes. Did I have my tongue down her throat? Yep. Do you two need to learn to be more quite when talking about people and weather or not they are having sex? Heck yeah. he said to them. Faith and Jeff looked a little shocked. Jeff held up his hands.

So was I right? Is Willow...

Jeff. Shane warned.

What all I want to know is if she's a screamer. She seems like the type to scream. the other guy said shrugging.

Shane looked back at Willow who had her head on the back of the seat in front of her lightly banging her head against the seat. Stephanie was stroking her hair in a comforting effort. Shane looked around the bus. Everyone was watching them, they were some of the biggest gossip kings and queens he had ever met. It must have been a slow news day if they were interested in weather or not he and Willow had actuality had sex.

I'm sure you would have known if she were or not, after all as I mentioned those walls are very thin. Just to clear everything up, no we didn't have sex. And you two need to plan attacks before arriving at your intended targets. he said and was startled to hear his mom and dad sigh in disappointment.

Dang it. Dawn whined folding her arms over her chest and coping her sisters pout earlier.

Shane shook his head, it seemed only a few people didn't seem to care. Giles was staring out the window but if Shane had known him better he would have known that when Giles cleaned his glasses with such vigor then he would have known that the British man was uncomfortable. Kane was reading a book, Shane couldn't make out the title but Kane looked like he was enjoying it he had a small grin on his face. Eric looked extremely uncomfortable with the conversation, he was squirming and looked like he wanted to hit Shane. Shane thought back about his statement about the two of them not having sex and thought he would like to see Eric as uncomfortable as possible for the way he had treated Willow.

However, that's not to say things didn't get a little carried away. he said now noticing Eric s glare and Willows head shooting up off the seat to look at him with a deer in the headlights look.

She was well aware of everything that had happened in that room she couldn't understand how a few kisses were classified as getting carried away.

Shane walked back over to her, he sat down in the seat which brought his face back within inches of hers. His lips brushed against her cheek.

Your dads face. was all he whispered.

As Shane settled back into his seat Willow slowly turned to look at her dad. His face was a mix of fury and disgust.

Willow couldn't tell if he was angry at the thought of her and Shane or disgusted by it. She silently hoped he was angry at Shane for even thinking about attempting to build a relationship with his daughter but she knew that wasn't the case.

What's wrong dad? Never heard grown-up talk before? she asked snidely.

Shane's eyes shined with pride when she taunted her dad.

So you two didn't get your naughty on, but the handcuffs. Faith replied more then a little confused.

Willow turned to smile at the girl.

I thought the idea was great but Willow wouldn't let me tie her up, I tried to explain the concept of S and M to her but.. Shane said but was stopped when Willows hand firmly attached itself to his mouth. She was standing over him glaring down at him one hand on his mouth the other on her hip.

Shane Brandon McMahon you hush up right now. Besides the whole thing was a set up to get you two to leave so we could sleep. the redhead said not noticing Shane's hands sneaking up and yanking her down onto his lap, in a way that she was the one straddling him now.

Willow gasped staring down at him.

I'm so keeping you. he said as he leaned up and kissed her.

Now that is what I am talking about. Edge proclaimed.

Shane looked back at Edge after breaking the kiss with Willow. He smiled at the blonde man and then pointed to Faith.

Pay it forward. he repeated to him.

Edge looked from Shane to Faith and then pulled out the handcuffs from his pocket. He looked at Faith then at the item in his hands.

Bank on it. he replied to Shane his wolfish grin firmly in place. 


End file.
